Someone To Return To
by SoMuchGreen
Summary: Chapter 3 is here. Three years ago, I was ripped apart from my friends. Now I'm back... In the eyes of my loved ones I was dead. Do I still have a life here? Tails X Cream
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Strangely enough, I had a dream about this so it has to be written, I might change this from a One-Shot to a few chapters but it all depends AFTER I finished my other story. About the Sonic team and Klonoa.

I do not own the characters mentioned. They belong to SEGA and co.

---------------------

**Someone To Return To**

About three years ago I was taken away from this place, and now I'm finally home… if I can still call it that. I know that I've changed and things will never be the same again… I wonder just how much things have changed since that fateful day. I looked at my house it's fallen apart, I can see rust and moss all over the walls. I felt discouraged at such site.

Three years ago, GUN took me away from my life as Miles "Tails" Prower. I can still remember every bit of detail; it was in the middle of a storm sometime during the night. It was a harsh one and the winds broke down my windows; it blew apart my Blueprints and trashed the insides of my house. I was just there around the side of my bed curled up in fear; I have moved it in a part of the room where whatever sturdy part of the roof could block the charging rain gushing out of my broken bedroom window.

There was nothing but noise, water, winds and darkness, the occurring thunder was my only source of light, for me it was the scariest event of my dear life.

Then they came, a squadron of GUN soldiers whom I thought were there to help me. Without question I thankfully came with them to their vehicle and I fell asleep inside soaking wet, not even caring that I was the only one there, not even noticing that I was being ripped apart from my friends.

I woke up caged being brought in a facility filled with soldiers and scientists both the personnel and the forced. They forced me to invent the unspeakable for them and each invention becoming more and more dangerous. And although the treatment I received between sessions were the best, I never saw the outside… until the day I escaped.

Everyday I wished for something to happen yet to no avail. There was no door way out except through a huge mine field. Security was top notch and top secret. Once I saw Rouge and I yelled for help. Instantly she tried to get me out not caring about asking questions and yet we were captured in the end.

Her memories of those events were deleted by my own invention as she struggled yelling "I'm sorry" to me.

In the eyes of my loved ones I was dead. They thought I was lost and flooded away in the storm, well at least that's what I was told, and that hurts me much more than knowing that my inventions would have been use to destroy lives.

My last invention was a fighter plane that clearly goes faster than Sonic. They never knew that it didn't have any weapons at all. Somehow I convinced them that I should test run it. And the moment I got on, I dashed out of the place not even looking back

I hid it somewhere in the forest of Mystic Ruins and now I brace myself to see whatever I may find behind that door. I opened it up and to my surprise it wasn't as bad as I thought, although a closer look reveals that… someone has been taking care of it in my absence. I walked in and in the corner of the living room I saw a picture of me set up like an altar.

Amazed I came in nearer and I held it nearer to myself, the altar, made up of fine wood had unlit candles and wilted flowers scattered on the sides of where my picture was. There was an inscription and I read it... and I really wish I didn't…

**MILES "TAILS" PROWER**

**Born: 11/24/1992**

**Died: 03/14/2004**

**Gifted Inventor**

**True Friend**

**A Hero**

**GONE BUT NOT**

**FORGOTTEN**

So they really think I'm dead? Do I even have someone to return to? A lot more negative thoughts flashed in my mind when I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

"Tails?"

I was shocked to see who the owner of the voice was; for it was a young female … there was a bouquet of fresh flowers by her feet similar to the ones on my altar. She must have dropped it when she saw me standing here. And then I thought was she Ms. Vanilla? No wait, she's much younger…

"You're Cream right?"

Tears fell from her eyes and she ran to me wrapping me in a hug, I blushed but I know that shrugging her off was not an option. I placed my hands around her and I just stood there feeling content for the first time in a long while. In three years I've learned to stop and hold my tears, but I guess I forgot.

"Where have you been? We thought you were dead!" and she just cried on my chest fur uncontrollably.

"C… Cream… I… well…"

"Do you know how much I've missed you?"

I just stood there as we embraced each other, I was speechless yet I felt content. For the first time in three years I couldn't find anything to say. I could build the deadliest weapons yet I can't even accomplish such a simple task.

"It's not like I didn't want to… It's well…"

"Don't you love me?"

Yes, I remember the day before I was lost; we were walking by the Chao Garden side by side. When it was sunset I told her what I felt… she never answered back that day and we walked the way home in silence as the orange sky started to populate with black clouds.

"You know I do… please don't cry."

I cupped her face and wiped her tears away. Things will never be the same again and GUN would probably search for me but, I still have friends and even though they have probably moved on… I know that they'll help me. If not then at least I still have Cream.

I guess I'll be catching up with the others once I've settled with the changes. I don't know what will happen in the future but I hope to forge it with help from my friends, my past will haunt me but I'll overcome it and look for the future.

And that day… we shared much more than a kiss… and I know that now; I have someone to return to…

---------------------

The End? Maybe….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

This fic started with a dream I had and now it'll continue with inspiration. I do not own most of the characters mentioned here for they belong to SEGA. If there are any from myself then you can pretty much tell. The fic will take on a sort of diary-type plotting for now both in the past and the future. Sorry for the long delay, inspiration for a good Tails-Cream pairing is hard to come by when you're in constant rush hour. There'll be a Sonic x Amy in this fic.

**------------**

**2/14/04**

Amy Rose here!

These days, things have been a little too quiet. Eggman suddenly disappeared without a trace; I don't even have anything to use for a proper boxercise session. And I can't seem to find my Sonic anywhere. I'm bored…

I looked at the wall of my pink apartment. And I was suddenly filled with joy, and why? It's because I just remembered something I've been expecting for a while now… today is Valentines Day. I ran to the fridge right next to the calendar showing a big red heart around the said date 'Feb. 14'. I guess I was too preoccupied in the strange silence that's been going on it simply slipped my mind.

I looked inside the cold storage in search of some home made chocolates I baked last night. There's already a set of empty boxes and wrapping materials on top of my kitchen cabinet from sometime ago. Sonic better appreciate this… Singing a love song I heard weeks back I began to wrap my delicious gift making sure it was absolutely perfect from the edges to the ribbon. I rushed outside once it all finished almost forgetting to lock my apartment door with high enthusiasm filling every fibre of my being.

So all day I explored the places where Sonic usually goes to but then I couldn't find him anywhere in one instance I even resulted into looking inside ducts, bushes and under a rock. Well yes, that was rather silly but knowing how Sonic has been acting every time he's around me it seemed to have been a likely possibility.

My search ended in a Chao Garden when I mistook one of those dark blue Chao whom type I seem to always forgot for a hiding Sonic. I sat there by a rock, the box of chocolates miraculously remained in perfect shape by my side. I felt disappointed and I just sat there watching the countless Chao playing with each other.

"No fair…" I said in a very discouraged tone, my eyes began to water.

"Amy… What's wrong?"

I was startled at the sudden intrusion but I could have really used the company, at first I thought it was Sonic but the female type voice those words came from had literally said otherwise. The owner of the voice was my young friend Cream, I looked behind her and I saw Tails chasing the Chao Cheese and I assumed they were playing. A few tears of pure disappointment finally came out of my eyes.

"Oh… nothing Cream, well… if you guys really want to know…" I showed them my package as my free hand wiped what tears I could from my cheeks. "I wanted to give Sonic this but…" I stared into the distance not wanting them to fully view my condition.

"Sonic was just here!" in a split second without even thinking I turned my neck and gave full view to the genius fox, eyes opened with shock and all. I was surprised at what Tails just said, "He was watching you from that bush earlier and he then just left when we saw him…" I never paid attention to the rest of his explanation, I was too caught up in thoughts when I heard those bit sized details, and I smiled.

Earlier that day during my search, I have been feeling as if someone was following me… was it him? Silly Sonic… I cheered up, at least knowing that he wasn't far from me that day… in the back of my mind I thought, maybe it's just like spending Valentines together without even knowing it. I didn't know he was THAT shy. I whispered _"Silly Sonic…"_

"Well you three, can you kids do me a favor?" they all looked at me in a questioning glance.

"Help me eat these chocolates." They smiled and ran to my side, kids will be kids. I untied the ribbon of my supposedly Valentine present for the blue blur. I showed them my homemade treats and picked one for myself.

I told them "Come on, dig in" before I placed the one I picked up in my mouth. Mmm… I did a good job this time, the chocolate wasn't too sweet and was just right for the taste buds. A little later Tails' face was covered with smudges of my chocolate and it seems that he didn't even noticed it; Cream was the one who took action to this.

"Tails, you're a mess! Come on I'll clean you up." Her hand reached for her pocket and revealed a pink strawberry handkerchief. She then reached for Tails and wiped it, Tails seemed uncomfortable and I just laughed at the sight and then well… Incidentally…she tripped right then and made Tails fall backwards in a sort of uniform motion, what do you think happened next?

**-------**

**6/19/07**

She broke the kiss, pulling herself away from me. Once more I felt hollow and alone, for a long time I haven't realized how so much I missed being with my friends, the torments I felt in those days right now began to sink in at once. The feel was exponentially 'dementing' to my being if there was even such word. But then comes the overwhelming joy I missed so much and then a light blush. I'm never going to let anyone separate me from my friends again. Wait, we're more than friends.

She never stopped to even wipe her tears; she just kept on walking and walking away from me. Kneeling down to the floor she picked up the half-ruined bouquet and began to somehow fix it up by dwindling with the petals. I looked down to the floor by my side, my picture was lying there, and I must have dropped it when she went in for the hug. I picked and up and inscriptions reached my vision once more. I felt disturbed and I began to have second thoughts on the future as we as if reading each others' minds began to simultaneously walk our way to my altar. MY altar, a strange sight for someone that's alive. Silently we placed the items in their respective locations.

She began to pick the wilted blooms and began to ask me. "So, what happened to you?"

"Stuff happened." Oh, nice answer Tails. This is what three years of no social conversation can do to a guy. I sighed and I began to make my way to the couch and then I clutched my right ear with my gloved hand and closed my eyes and relaxed my back, it gave me an unusual yet familiar feel of comfort... how I've missed this save for the strange scent of neglected week-old tap water that lingered on the seating. "It's a long story, something I don't like to repeat. Are you still in touch with Sonic and the gang?"

"Yes… A lot of things have changed but we keep in touch." she answered back at me. But yet, the way she said that one word with the fading S gave me such a deep feeling of uncertainty. I'm not entirely sure whether it was something to look forward to or a future realization of tragic sorrow they experienced. This thoughts wavered my judgment again, would my return just open old wounds that scarred them in my absence?

"Cream? Can you take me to him? I'll tell you my story at once; I don't like to repeat my..." I didn't finish what was about to come out of my mouth as my ears suddenly twitched and I ran for my old closet door, moving fast enough to turn the knob, open the door and enter before the pile of old knickknack metals came down like an avalanche. I didn't bother to see the confused look on Cream's face as I did the process. From inside the darkness and lack of breathing space I could hear her voice.

"Tails!?" she asked me through the door. And I suddenly heard a series of knocks though the absence of vibrations throughout the wood my face is currently squeezed at I deduced that it was from the front door where I probably felt the presence that reasoned to my actions earlier.

Through the door I could hear a creaking sound followed by muffled chatting moments later. The uneven pressure my body was getting from being wedged between the closet door and piles of parts I could vaguely remember why I had even lodged inside this place caused my mind to hurt and spin suddenly before I knew it the pressure released and I felt myself fly as light entered my vision. I fell to the ground nose first followed by the surging pain of heavy items continuously hitting my back along with a sound identical to simultaneous cooking ware impacting the floor.

When I got back to my senses I was partially standing up, Cream was supporting me by the shoulder and we were attempting to reach the couch once more, turning my neck a bit I could see from the side of my sight different shapes of metal and other old items scattered on the floor around the closet door. Why bother putting it all back on?

I was finally seated back to the comfortable cushion and after sitting her nimble form she started to speak in a serious tone. "That was a GUN soldier on the door earlier. You're in three years worth of big trouble Tails." Wow, that deduction was pretty accurate. "I'm taking you to Sonic once night comes; something tells me you shouldn't be seen around here."

The way she talked was very commanding in many senses and though it felt direct, plain and serious I couldn't help but think how cute she is when she talks like that. I fell in love all over again. She was staring at me like that as if I was a total stranger… which in a way might just be the case, I closed in and once more planted my lips on hers and of course she blushed. I cut the moment shortly and broke apart just enough to give me a full view of her embarrassment. Those eyes just now… that's the Cream I know.

She smiled and then chuckled before looking into the distance and once more gazing back to me. "That's the third kiss you stole from me Mr. Chocolate Lips."

Third? What did she meant by that… chocolate lips? It all suddenly came back to me. Valentines Day sunset... I smiled not even realizing I was blushing harder than her. "So you remembered…" then I suddenly felt the sensation of a kiss once more on my lips that suddenly disappeared in an instant.

"Oh so we're just going to keep on stealing kisses from each other?" I suddenly burst out as I tried for an assault but my mouth was plunged to the fabrics of the couch, she somehow evaded my charge at the last moment.

I rose up and looked around. "What the?" she was hovering in thin air by using her long fluffy ears and she landed to the ground on her feet. "That's not fair!!"

I jumped off the couch and started to chase her around the room, quite fun really. Moments later when night scattered through the skies we stopped our childish activity and we decided to leave now. The front door now wide open we began to exit my old workshop yet not before we made sure to turn off the lights. On our way out it was Cream holding the door and waiting for my exit, at the last moment I stared back into my altar leaving a small bit of dread behind this place.

She talked from behind me. "Nothing You are going to be honest with us Tails right? Once we get to Sonic's?" Worry evident in her words.

I smiled back at her. "I guess… but the good part in those three years was…"

She suddenly looked at me in curious suspense. I continued and leaned a little to level our heads. "… that I got your love in the end…" and once more I stole a quick kiss from her. "I win." And I walked out of the place.

She remained in a daze after that, her blush glowing in the darkness of night. She then realized something. "Miles Tails Prower! I thought we agreed that I won!!" and she chased after me.

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------

So what do you think? Was it a little too rushed?? Reviews will be much appreciated and NO flames please. Most of the future chapters will have a journal type theme in the beginning which is rarely used so I'm not sure whether it's effective or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own most of the characters mentioned here for they belong to SEGA. If there are any from myself then you can pretty much tell. The fic as stated in the last chapter will take on a sort of diary-type plotting for now both in the past and the future. Sorry for the long delay, inspiration for a good Tails-Cream pairing is hard to come by when you're in constant rush hour. Once again, I apologize, I sort of lost interest in writing due to neopets and other genres popping out.

**------------**

**2/16/04**

"Seriously?" I asked my genius of a pal in disbelief.

"Yes, seriously." A direct reply, not even bothering to stop his work to move from his spot or even catch a glimpse of me, the asker. He was under some large invention of his, laying on a revolving platform usually found in one of those hi-tech garages. I couldn't even see his body; all that was just left exposed was his twin tails that seemed to have a mind of their own as they entwined and reverted in rhythm. Whatever he was working one it was around the size of a small car and was more than covered by a greasy white cloak, probably cotton.

Now back to the topic. "Oh come on, your perfectly fine."I reassured him that his worry over having been infected with a threatening microbe was just in his largely-capacitive head.

"No. I'm sick. Very sick." is his reply, the sound of a wrench continuously turning echoed under the large hunk of metal parts.

Once more, I casually reassured him. "Seriously, you're a picture of perfect health. Maybe more, nothing less." And I thought the issue would finally be solved with that clichéd line.

Guess what; I thought wrong, "Seriously, I am." He said and that came out pretty stern from the fox as well.

I rebutted. "No, you're fine. Trust me."

"Sonic…" he said in his childish tone.

I replied in the same manner. "Tails…"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." And it became child's play.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes." Ok… let's try this… after the next reply.

Again he said "No."

"No." I mimicked trying reverse psychology on my pal.

Figured he was obviously too smart. "I'm glad you agree, can you pass me the wrench, the one with the orange handle?"

Darn it. "Alright Tails, just what makes you think you're sick?" I stood up from my seat and scurried around his countless tools that scattered around his invention. There it is. I picked it up and rested my back on his invention waiting for him to reach out his arm. Bad idea, I could feel my quills tear through the fabric. It's going to be a long day. My bad.

… What on earth is he working on? I shrugged it off.

--------

Short moments passed, I found myself seated on his revolving chair. I was giggling on the outside and laughing my heart out in the inside. Sure Tails is a genius, but he's still a kid after all. I found my good hand smashing his computer's keyboard on the desk the chair was purposed for.

Curiosity and worry. "What was that sound?" Tails asked as he continued working under all that metal.

"Nothing, Ok ok, so you're saying you're sick because… " a laugh bursted out from me though it wasn't as loud as the last one, I couldn't stop myself from doing so.

The fox rebutted. "Just what is so funny?"

"It's just in your head, Tails." And I'm right, not being able to sleep, think and work properly is just a sickness in his head, medically termed as "crushing on someone."

--------

**6/****19****/07**** - **(The second entry will more or less always be in Tails' POV in the next chapters as well as this one.)

I'm tired, panting and wheezing for a breather. I realized something. I wasn't as fit as I was back then. Sure I was a little chubby but a two hour dash shouldn't have made me this much tired… my stamina has definitely deteriorated.

I felt myself getting pulled, my supporting arm, the one I used to keep my stance and balance was grabbed and I was pulled along. Cream? Just where are we going? Where's Sonic? I looked at her, the moonlight illuminated parts of her face, and a determined look was sported. Beautiful.

She's not even tired? A stray cloud covered the moon, darkness prevailed. What now? mindlessly my feet just went along with the flow.

Where are we? Earlier…

We never took the train, the Monorail was it? Maybe not. Maybe it was already closed for the day, maybe it was no longer, maybe it was too risky but I don't know. My mind was too clouded for me to care. There was the grass, the trees, the night breeze and the two of us, the latter making our way across the rest to safety, hopefully. It was silent, not even one noise from a nocturnal. Us? We kept to ourselves, just walking, not even trying to talk yet we were side by side and I'm pretty sure that on her side too, we were bonding. A strange sort of bonding but I was content, and I believed she was too.

Suddenly, she ran.

I was startled, I followed.

"What's going on?" I tried to say but it came out rushed and panicked. What's going on Cream?

From my left side, a projectile or somewhat a missile impacted with the soft earth. Moonlight revealed it was a net, probably targeted at me. I continued to run, my Tails once more synching like the blades of a fan to support my pace.

**STOMP!**

There was a sound from behind us, like something big just made a footprint. I ran faster. GUN… Darn it. How? Oh probably. I should stop thinking and continue running yet I couldn't, not by a long shot. It was thinking that made me fail to notice whatever it was behind us…

_It was thinking right now that made me realize I shouldn't have involved her in this mess._

The stomps kept getting faster, it's definitely chasing us. I'm beginning to hear the sound of cringing metal joints. Run faster. Cream remained a few paces ahead of me, how come it's as if she knows where she's going? I heard her speak to the shadows.

"Charmy, it's me. Stop your freaking machine!!"

Did I hear that right? Did she just say that word in a sentence? Did she just say Charmy? I ask myself too many questions.

Another net catapulted and this time it impacted a few inches behind me. I forgot her words for a minute and I came back to just plain running for my life. I felt bits of splattered earth strike me from behind probably from the force of the capturing device. At least they wanted me alive and unharmed. I noticed something, a clearing, a house made of wood, lights through a window.

Cream said something similar to the last one again, this time to the house in the woods. Finally, I heard the sound of an engine powering down, the stomps died away. I realized just how tired I was and I used my arms to support myself on my knees. I breathed hard and now here we are.

Where are we?

Like what was earlier sated, I was pulled. She led me to a side of the house, away from the door. Figures, I shouldn't be seen by anyone right now.

The door opens and I could see the shadow of whoever was inside the house. It came closer to Cream's figure, a sure sign the person walking nearer. It was a friendly voice that greeted her. I continued hiding away.

"Cream? I thought you were a poacher. Do you know what time it is? What are you doing in the middle of Mystic nowhere?" he was concerned. But that voice, it sounded familiar yet not.

Cream placed her hands together. She struggled. "Well…"

"You came to visit his house again right?" he said. "Come in." and she entered, taking a short glance at me. The door closed shut. There was a window next to me; I had to take the risk of looking in with the chance of being noticed. I was literally "outside looking in." Who is that guy?

Charmy, it's Charmy alright. What's he doing living in such a secluded place? What happened to the Chaotix? A lot has definitely changed. Luckily he was seated on a sofa facing in the opposite direction I was, no way could he see me like that unless he turned for some reason. Seated opposite to him was my darling Cream. She noticed me and there was a sweat drop; this is getting more and more complicated.

The bee spoke, "Cream, were you with someone earlier?"

Oh no.

"No, no one Charmy. I was all alone..." she chuckled a bit. "Why do you ask?"

I could see Charmy scratch his noggin. "My catcher was chasing two blinks in the radar. You sure?"

Busted. But wait, this is Charmy we're talking about. We've bonded. I don't think he'd do anything harmful, he'd just… jump for joy and tell everyone. Charmy can't keep a secret. I nodded to myself. It's better to keep him in the dark. Wait, his Catcher?

"Was someone after you!?" the bee suddenly spouted and stood up about to make his way to the door, or the window. I knelt down as not to be seen.

She thought quickly. "Oh that! That was um, Cheese. Yeah, the little thing went hiding already."

"Oh, that makes sense." And he sat down back again or at least it's how it appeared when I peeked back again.

They began to converse. I began to be jealous.

It was like a comedy, small talk and all. In a while when Charmy would react in a way that I might be seen due to their conversation Cream would have to compensate and I would have to hide myself. Charmy hasn't changed his attitude one bit. He's still the same bee as he was years ago. At least it seemed so in the inside.

Charmy looked very different so far. It's the first time I saw him without his helmet. From the back it's really really strange, yet cool. His hair had strands of black and yellow, much like his honeybee pattern. It looks untamed just pointing out pretty much in every direction. There's something that looks like a swat helmet on a stand by the door. He must have traded it in for his old one.

"I got to go home now. See you around." Cream said and stood up making her way to the door.

------

Streetlights, it seemed the cabin was at the end of town since there was a line of lights leading a trail to various houses, but it seems too far, across a large fencing. Why did Charmy exclude himself?

"Hey, what happened to him?" we continued walking to the direction of civilization.

"Charmy? Well, a lot of things. Everyone went through a lot of changes in those three years."

I realized something. I dread whatever happened to the others. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles…

"Someone suddenly found out that Chao eggs are extremely valuable, poachers and a lot of people suddenly started hunting for them. And Chaos manifested again. Like instinct, Chao around the world made their way to Angel Island. Those that couldn't settled here, in the woods around the island and the ruins. Right now it's one huge Chao Garden." That explains the catcher.

I realized another thing. "So when you said earlier about Cheese hiding?"

"Cheese doesn't live with me anymore." Understood.

She walked closer to me and held my hand.

She continued. "Sometime after your disappearance, Mr. Knuckles resumed leadership over the Chaotix since Chaos seemed to be planning on staying for a very long time. He got a contract with the government, I think through Ms. Rouge and they sort of became protection."

Protection? Rouge?

She continued. "Charmy, he left Chaotix and started living alone after... never mind. He decided to protect this place, saying it was his 'calling' and I'm pretty sure he got to inventing because of you."

What?

"Sure, his creations aren't as great as yours but they can make do. That catcher was pretty dangerous right? And you two got pretty close before you disappeared, sorry you had to hide from him."

"It was for the best."

I nodded. In those days he became a rather lonely and bored bee, Vector suggested that he go mingle with someone from his age group, namely me. At least that was his excuse when he buzzed into my workshop.

Cream interrupted my line of thought. "And this is one of his creations." I looked.

**DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE**

"The entire forest is circled with it."

We reached the fencing and the sign said it all. She let go of me, jumped and flew across, a beauty in the starry moonlit sky. But then I noticed something glimmer. A lot of things to say, they were beads of tears. Taking her lead I propelled myself to the other side as worry came over me.

"Cream, are you ok?"

She couldn't face me and she trembled. I assumed everything began to get to her and she ran to me. I was trapped in a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Tails, I just need someone to hold." And she cried and cried. All I could do was just stand still and comfort her, no words, and no sound.

When she finally composed herself, she let go and gave me a solemn smile as I did to. We walked, silence prevailed once more.

"We're here." She whispered. We stopped at the well-off part of the neighborhood. Wow. The house was very decent, painted with a neutral blue and a dash of some other color… the night sky faltered my ability to decipher color.

Ding Dong

I snapped back into reality. I didn't even notice Cream going to the door and ringing the bell. Slowly I closed in on her; I heard sounds from inside the house. The door opened.

Who the hell are you?

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------

And that's that. There'll be more on Chaotix and Sonic in the next chapters.


End file.
